A Bones Thanksgiving
by FaithinBones
Summary: James Aubrey is invited to Thanksgiving at the Booth/Brennan home.


(After The Puzzler in the Pit – season 10)

I'm not sure if anyone will be reading fanfic today, but just incase you're stuffed to the gills and bored, here is a story for you.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

James had been alone for a few years now and was used to spending his holidays by himself. He used to celebrate with his family when he had a family, but that had been a long time ago. It had been awhile since he'd had anyone to share holidays with.

When James was a boy, his father, the self-important prick that he was, ran away to another country when he found out he was being targeted by the FBI, leaving his wife and son behind. James' mother had been devastated to find herself pennyless with a child to take care of and with no income.

James Aubrey's mother had swallowed her pride and moved in with a cousin until she found a job that would allow her to take care of herself and her child. She had worked long hard hours and seen to it that her son got the education he needed to rise above the poverty they had found themselves mired in.

The boy grew to a man and that man had plans. Life changing plans. He worked numerous part time jobs while he went to school and then college. Like his mother, he worked long hard hours and in the end it paid off. After he became an FBI Agent he rose rapidly through the ranks and finally came to the attention of the Head of Major Crimes.

Aubrey had known that Seeley Booth had been betrayed by the FBI and James worked hard to gain the trust of the man he admired more than most. With the help of Lance Sweets, he'd found a spot on Booth's team and soon became the man's partner when Dr. Brennan decided to work less in the field and more in the Lab.

Working with Booth, Aubrey discovered that the man was surrounded by tragedy. Most men would have buckled under the strain and stress that he had lived with and yet Booth, with a few slips and stumbles along the way, still remained strong, still did his job and enjoyed the respect and loyalty of his friends and family.

Aubrey hoped someday to also surround himself with people loyal to him in the same way that Booth had done. He wanted to make a difference in the world and he planned to do that by either becoming the Director of the FBI or by becoming a United States Senator. He knew it would take time, but that was time he was willing to spend to get what he wanted.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"So, you guys going to have a Thanksgiving dinner or lunch or something?" Curious, Aubrey sipped his coffee while he interrogated his boss. "Because if you aren't you can come over to my house and eat. I'm going to buy a turkey and sweet potatoes and I'm going to make dressing and of course I've already bought some pies."

Surprised at the invitation, Booth leaned back against his chair and laughed. "You're a bachelor. Do you mean to tell me you're going to cook a big Thanksgiving dinner? Really?"

Not sure what the big deal was, Aubrey frowned at his supervisor. "A man has to eat and just because I'm not married and my mother is gone doesn't mean that I don't like turkey and dressing and everything else that comes with the holiday. Since I'm going to cook I'll have all that food, so it wouldn't be a big deal to have you and your family over for dinner. It would just cut into my leftovers, but that's okay."

Touched that his new partner was actually volunteering to cook for him and his family, Booth smiled and shook his head. "Well, actually I've already bought a turkey and everything else and me and Bones are going to cook on Thanksgiving . . . I tell you what though, why don't you save your Turkey for Christmas and come over to our house for dinner. I've got a 22 pound turkey and three different kinds of pie and enough food to feed an army. Bones is already fussing about the left overs we're going to have and how it's a waste of food to cook everything I plan to cook. You can help me eat the turkey so she'll stop fussing at me . . . she's a vegetarian and Christine doesn't really like turkey. Sweets . . . "

Booth wasn't sure why he was having a hard time remembering that this was the first holiday he'd have to endure without a dear friend helping him. "Sweets always ate Thanksgiving dinner with us and . . . and I forgot . . . just for a moment, while I was at the store buying my turkey . . . I forgot he isn't here to help me eat it." Clearing his throat, Booth glanced at the window and then back at Aubrey. "So anyway, I have a lot of turkey to eat and I need help. You in?"

Flattered that Booth really wanted him to be at his house during the holiday, Aubrey smiled, "Sure, how could I turn down a free meal? Count me in, thanks . . . Do you want me to bring anything?"

His phone ringing, Booth grabbed it and shook his head. "Just your appetite."

The coffee in his cup now too cold to drink, Aubrey stood up and left Booth's office in search of fresh coffee and maybe a donut if he was lucky.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He'd brought two bottles of wine and a pound of fudge, just in case there wasn't enough desserts available. Entering the house, Aubrey noticed that there were festive decorations everywhere including small turkey cutouts in the shape of a child's hand. Amused to see the brightly colored turkeys, the agent had taken a picture of his favorite one, a pink turkey with purple feet and black eyes.

Pleased that Aubrey liked her turkeys, Christine stood next to him and basked in the praise that Aubrey poured on her artistic skills.

"Hey Aubrey, I have the game on if you want to watch it while Bones and me are cooking." Buttering the rolls, Booth placed them in a pan while Brennan checked the oven to see if the sweet potatoes were baked yet.

Leaning against the counter, the younger man breathed in the mouth-watering aromas and sighed at the sight of the pies lined up on the counter next to his fudge. "I can help if you need me to."

A knock on the door catching everyone's attention, Booth pointed at the door. "You can find out who that is."

Opening the front door, Aubrey was surprised to find an older man standing on the stoop. "Yeah, can I help you?"

Surprised to find a stranger standing in the doorway, Max tried to look around the man. "I'm Max Keenan, Tempe's father."

Stepping back, Aubrey allowed the man to enter the house. "Welcome to chez Booth."

Amused, Max walked over to the kitchen counter and placed a box on the surface next to the pies. "Hey, I thought I'd come by and drop off a cake for you. I wasn't sure if you were doing anything today, but I thought you should at least have some cake."

Surprised to see her father, Brennan walked around the counter and hugged him. "I thought you were going to visit Russ for Thanksgiving."

Pulling a chair away from the island, Max sat down. "He and the family went on a cruise with Amy's parents. I guess it was a last minute thing so here I am."

His rolls now in the oven, Booth leaned against the counter. "We're almost ready for dinner. Stay and eat with us. We have plenty."

The aromas making his mouth water, Max readily accepted, "Well, sure if you don't mind."

Climbing up on the chair next to her grandfather, Christine leaned on the counter. "Stay Grandpa Max. Daddy bought a gigantic turkey and Mommy is making pretend turkey too."

"Oh well, I'd love to eat some pretend turkey, Sweetheart." Winking at his daughter, Max added, "and some real turkey too. Sorry Honey."

Aware that her father ate meat, Brennan assured him, "Booth did buy a rather large turkey. I'm not sure why, so there is plenty to go around."

Winking at his father-in-law, Booth explained, "Well, I had to buy enough just in case we had unexpected guests, like you Max."

A twinkle in his eye, Max reminded him, "A visitor who brought cake with him."

Clapping her hands, Christine squealed. "Oh boy, cake. I love cake."

Taking in the playful banter and the love that filled the house, Aubrey smiled and muttered, "I got to get me a family one of these days . . . and soon."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Happy Thanksgiving everyone.


End file.
